


His Last First

by 7cm_away_from_you



Category: Seven Days (2015), Seven Days (Manga), seven days (all media types), seven days (live action)
Genre: Age Difference, BL, Boys Love - Freeform, Fluff, IDK HOW TO WRITE SMUT ITS MY FIRST TIME IM SORRY, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Manga, Rating: M, Seven Days - Freeform, Smut, but i needed to write how i saw their 1st time ya know, highschool, live action, tachibana venio, takarai rihito, yuzuru/seryou
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-02-18 18:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13106322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7cm_away_from_you/pseuds/7cm_away_from_you
Summary: Many months after Yuzuru asked Seryou out for the Second time. Touji wants to take their relationship to the next level. But Seryou thinks too much, and for once so does Yuzuru."He had never cared for another person so profoundly and wanted to prove it. He wanted to prove it with his body. Yuzuru was not his first kiss, not his first partner and was not his first love. This was the only first he could give to Yuzuru, and he wanted to give it whole heartedly."





	1. Undressing

Birds chirped jovially outside his classroom, the blazing summer afternoon slowing begging to dissipate it's heat. After finishing his last class, Seryou stretched, feeling exhausted from a busy day of studying for exams. Even such a callous move as stretching an arm behind his turf of jet black hair, somehow was made gracefully articulate by him. Enough to make many attendants in the classroom glance his way and giggle. Then again with his sharp features and infamous previous dating habits, it seems Seryou simply breathing was enough to grasp the attention of anyone at Houka Academy. However, the 1st year student was tired of the attention, especially on days he was so exhausted every bone in his body ached. 

The boy had gotten little sleep the previous night, which was of course was the fault of his beloved sempai. Yuzuru was so busy studying for his entrance exams, he had neglected Touji all week but he didn’t mind, he wanted Yuzuru to do well. The thing that bothered him was when the other boy never answered his calls. On the third try he got lucky, only to hear Yuzuru’s voice muffled by the sound of spraying water.

“Yuzuru-san?” he had hesitantly inquired,  
“Yeah?” came a faint yet instant reply,  
“. . .where are you?” Seryou dreaded the answer,  
“I’m at a waterfall,” his lover replied bluntly,  
“What?” at this point the underclassman wished he had never made the call. Sometimes the other’s bashfulness could be painfully awkward for him. Yuzuru sighed loudly, which made Touji picture his Sempai rolling his eyes. He heard water splash around, and then finally a reply.  
“I’m in the bathtub you idiot! where else could I be?” Yuzuru laughed. This reply however created the image of Yuzuru in said bathtub, grinning while on the phone to him, his light hair dipping wet and sun-kissed chest wetly gleaming—Seryou immediately cut his thoughts short, ivory cheeks flushing pink along with his ears.  
“Sorry, I have to go!” Touji blurted out, squeezing his eyes shut in embarrassment.  
“Huh? What’s wrong Seryou?” Yuzuru replied, as if he didn’t remember Touji’s reaction from the first time he answered the phone while in his bathtub. Then again, he most likely didn’t.  
“I’m sorry Sempai! Bye!” his voice high, he hung up quickly without waiting for a reply from his boyfriend. His very, very naked, boyfriend.

‘You’re a pervert, You’re a pervert, You’re a pervert, You’re a pervert!! How could I think such a thing? Yuzuru-san would probably be disgusted with me . . . what sort of face should I face him with tomorrow?’ Seryou’s thoughts raced while he clutched his head, his body curling into a defensive curl in his bed. In fact, his thoughts of Yuzuru did not cease until he finally managed to fall asleep at 2am.

 

The Archery club started at 4pm. Honestly he only went to practice to avoid the impending aggressive phone call from his lover if he did not go. Even if Seryou tried to hide his absence, he was sure that one of Yuzuru’s loyal followers (despite him already graduating) from the Archery club would inform him. However, he could not deny that although his passion for the sport was only half that of his Sempai’s, as he only joined because he was naturally good at it; but he found a deep sense of satisfaction fulfilling Yuzuru’s one wish. Touji could no longer gaze at the other boy’s beautiful stance anymore. But as his arrow landed successfully in the middle of the target as always, he ignored the round of applause from the class. The dark haired boy gazed intensely at the target, breath hard, chest heaving. The only thing he remembered was the unearthly smile directed at him a few months ago, the first time Yuzuru saw Touji land his arrow perfectly. He had thought Yuzuru’s stance was the most beautiful thing about him. On that day he found out he was dead wrong. He had not missed a practice session since. 

Monday’s were always busy for him, as even after the word got around that he would no longer start dating whomever asked him out first on a Monday, mobs of girls still tried their luck. He remained as gracious as possible, but the way the daughters of rich middle-class families subtly acted as if he owed them something started to get annoying. The school had only recently become co-ed, it used to be an establishment to breed fine young ladies of noble households. Touji himself was well off, but unlike many of the girls in his classes, he was not living in a bubble. At least not anymore. He wished people would just forget his embarrassing week-long relationships and move on. Alas much to his dismay, with not much going on in the school, he still remained number one topic of discussion in all three year groups. 

Seryou had just finished tying his archery uniform when his flip-phone buzzed obnoxiously, surprising him. He sighed, hoping it wasn’t his brother’s girlfriend . . . which was also his own ex, Shino, to rant at Touji about how his brother had apparently wronged her somehow yet again. Seryou still hadn’t told Yuzuru about his complicated relationship with Shino. He dreaded how he would react to something so strange. Would Yuzuru be disgusted by his past behaviour?

A combination of staying loyal to his lover and fear of Yuzuru’s infamous anger if he found out kept him from ever answering her calls. The time Yuzuru had violently pulled his phone from him when he answered Shino’s calls was burned into his memory. He was both confused yet insanely happy at Yuzuru’s possessiveness at the time. Yet looking back, it was clear Touji was being a hypocrite. He had unconsciously lied to his partner about deleting the number of all his ex-girlfriends. Although she didn’t stop messing around with him when she was at his home (visiting or sleeping over with his brother), he didn’t involve himself in the petty disagreements between his brother and Shino. Despite getting back together those two still had immense trust issues, and Touji was unsure if they would ever be solved. Although, now that he had his own lover to care for, his concern for Shino’s life decreased significantly. Of course, despite her many faults he still cared about her; but would be fine without him.

Looking at who had messaged him, Touji warmly smiled at the name on the screen. Walking into the dojo as not to be late (their teacher was particularly harsh with Seryou’s attendance, later finding out this was due to him promising Yuzuru to not let him slack off), he clicked on the little red icon. He expected to receive his usual “Go to the dojo” or “Good luck with practice!” text. However, living up to his reputation of never being predictable, the text read:

‘Go to practice! I’ll be there in 5.’

What? Surely Yuzuru-san was still at university, there was no way he could get the train fast enough to get here-

“Touji! Put your phone away!” Sensei blasted at him from the other side of the room. Seryou snapped his phone shut and put it away, scurrying to sit on the floor with the other students, who smiled at him fondly. He tried to concentrate on Sensei’s instructions but his body was buzzing with excitement.  
‘Is he really coming here? Maybe this is another one of his practical jokes?’ Seryou felt his heart beat speed up. Yuzuru had not watched him practice since he graduated from Houka Academy. Despite him usually breezing through practice with no problem, Touji was starting to feel exceptionally nervous. He was elated at the possibility to see the shorter boy after so long, but at the same time afraid to mess up in front of him. He recalled the practice session which occurred after he thought his sempai had ended their relationship, causing his worst session ever. The arrows stuck into his target were all over the place. Truly, the target reflected the well-being of one’s own heart. Touji tried not to recall the event, as it was an unpleasant memory for him. As he watched Yuzuru calmly mount his bow and hit the target right in the middle, he felt like his chest was breaking in two. At that moment he believed Yuzuru was unaffected by the events of the past Seven Days, and Touji had fallen in love with a boy who did not love him back. When Shino revealed his true intentions, admitting that he loved Seryou as well, asking him out for the second time, Touji felt so happy he could cry.  
Just as Seryou shook his head in an attempt to return to reality, none other than the man who had so greedily been occupying his thoughts walked into the Dojo. The room erupted into loud whispers as everyone turned around to look at him, including the teacher.

“Yuzuru, we weren’t expecting you? But it’s a pleasure to see you after such a long time!” the teacher hurriedly got up to greet him, while students nodded at Yuzuru flashing him smiles, as he shook his hand.

“I’m just here to observe, see who’s slacking off after I left!” Shino grinned, the sunlight in the dojo making his eyes and skin gleam. Touji tried his Godamn best to keep his eyes straight and follow the instructions, but it was like his head impulsively turned to look at Yuzuru against his will, as if a second nature. He instantly regret this.

Yuzuru must have put more effort into dressing up as usual, because he looked just about ready to win anyone’s heart over. His teal and white patterned shirt was sleek and buttoned half way, while his black jeans and tight belt hugged his body beautifully. His usually ragged light hair was pulled back, revealing his striking forehead and eyebrows, causing the youth to look a lot older… and frankly incredibly sexy. Seryou tried to breathe out slowly in a helpless last effort to stop his heart beating so fast.

From where he sat near the back, he met his underclassman’s eye, and stared intensely at him. To Seryou’s disbelief, Yuzuru grinned at him, much cheekier to the one previously given to sensei, and winked at his boyfriend. Touji’s eyes were wide, instead of reacting to this open flirtation (did he not care who was watching?) he squeezed his legs tighter together and quickly looked away. The only way to survive this was too pretend his boyfriend was not staring at him the whole time. In fact, he felt as if a hole would bore into his back if Yuzuru stared any harder at him. His classmate looked at him and smiled… as if she’d just saw the flirting. Touji wanted to run away.

Shino hadn’t seen the dark haired boy in his archery uniform in a long time, so he very much enjoyed the view despite it only being from the behind. Seryou’s shoulder kept twitching which caused him to smile. The other was trying his best not to turn around and glance at his sempai. Shino leaned back in a more comfortable position by putting his right ankle on his thigh while unbuttoning another shirt. It sure was hot in the dojo today. 

To Seryou’s dismay he was last in line to practice hitting the target for the second time in front of everyone. He had done this in front of Yuzuru so many times, why was he so nervous now? Seryou hoped with all he had that Yuzuru would smile at him like he did that day. . . after all, he had decided on that day, his lover undoubtable looked most beautiful when smiling directly at him. Not to be confused with when Yuzuru looked the cutest, which was when he just woke up with his hair sticking up in several different directions. Or when Yuzuru looked the most handsome, which was when drinking tea with his sleeves rolled up to his eyebrows, brows furrowed working hard on his university work. Or-

“Seryou! It’s your turn,” Sensei shouted, interrupting Seryou’s daydreaming which he had been enjoying thoroughly. Even though slightly dazed he managed to stand up and assume his stance in the most elegant manner. Again, he could feel Yuzuru’s eyes burning into him. He tried to calm his heart. He didn’t want to disappoint him.

He breathed out and gracefully pulled the bow back with just the right amount of strength. Touji aimed and let go of the bow.

He hit the target right in the middle. The dojo erupted in cheers. Slowly, Seryou turned his head to the back of the room from under his fringe. 

His own lips curved upwards.

He was met with the most dazzling smile from his lover, who had now stood up and was proudly clapping for him. Seryou figured he would die two times over just to see that smile. The one which made his heart beat erratically yet filled his body with warmth. 

“Right our session is over, please place your equipment back to its designated area and go to change your uniform!” everyone bowed to Sensei as he exited.

Seryou wanted to run to the shorter man, but he had to clean up first. After placing mats in their correct place and putting his bow back in it’s holder he felt a hand grasp his. He turned around.

“Everyone else has left ya know,” Yuzuru huffed. Seryou simply gave him a small smile.

“I just like to check everything is put back where it should,” he held Shino’s hand, threading his fingers through his, who just pouted.

“Suppose I should say you did well . . . as you aren’t skipping practice anymore and even stayed late,” Yuzuru laughed and squeezed his hand. Seryou frowned and looked down at their clasped hands, his hair covering his eyes. Was the older still upset that he used to skip practice? But that was before they started dating. Before Yuzuru had scolded him for doing so. 

“You told me to go Sempai, So I would never skip it ever,” he replied quietly. Yuzuru let go of Seryou’s hand and brushed his hair out of his eyes, purposely pressing down on the mole near his eyebrow that he was so fond off. Yuzuru did that a lot. And it made a shiver run down Touji’s spine every single time. He wasn’t sure if it had always been sensitive he only felt like that because he knew Yuzuru would always touch him there.

“You’re really obedient, you know that?” Shino whispered quietly, looking contemplative instead of playful as usual. Seryou looked at him unsure how to answer. He was sure this was his queue to laugh at Yuzuru’s harmless teasing as always, put as Yuzuru grabbed his hair a little harder, suddenly the mood had changed. 

“Erm. .” Seryou liked the feeling of his lover’s hands in his hair, but he also felt incredibly awkward. With glassy eyes he knew the other was thinking about something, but what? 

The hand that felt scorching finally left his head. Seryou let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Shino looked at Seryou’s exposed chest in his archery uniform and looked his body up and down.

“As much as I love seeing you in your archery uniform, you should probably get changed,” he grinned. Back to his usual flirtatious self. 

“OK Yuzuru-San,” he turned towards the changing room but his boyfriend followed him,

“Where are you going?” asked the Highschooler confused.

“To help you obviously!” he grabbed Touji’s wrist and dragged him to the changing room before he could protest.

* * * 

Seryou’s cheeks were dusted light with pink as his boyfriend put his hands around his waist.

“I told you Yuzuru-san, I can can do it by myself, really,” he protested yet again. He knew it was futile, as once Yuzuru said he was going to do something, there was nothing in the world which could stop him. But the ivory skinned boy just wanted to save himself the embarrassment. It’s not as if he was so innocent he couldn’t handle being touched or undressed by someone else. It’s that he couldn’t understand what this was leading to. He enjoyed Yuzuru’s fleeting touches, his lazy kisses. It felt natural, it made his dizzy with excitement. Yuzuru undid the belt which was tightly rapped around Seryou’s narrow waist. 

The issue was they had never gone beyond that. He was aware of when he pushed his Sempai a little close while kissing, rested a hand on his stomach, he would hiss a breath out. But that was to be expected. He had no idea wheatear his upperclassman wanted to do progress their relationship so suddenly. Seryou felt a pang of insecurity wandering if Yuzuru even wanted to do those sorts of things with him at all. If he wanted to touch Seryou the way Seryou wanted to touch him.

Yuzuru folded the uniform into his locker, and did the same after delicately removing Seryou’s gloves and chest guard. He seemed to be in his own world.  
Touji looked at him intensely, glow of his tan skin, his sharp jaw and curled eyelashes, protecting his big eyes the colour of the sunset he saw everyday when walking home.  
Sometimes Seryou wanted to be so very close to Shino. So close if was if they were one being. Wanted to hold him close for hours on end, just the two of them, and wanted to be held just the same. Touji rarely saw his parents, that area of affection from his life was missing. He had friends at school but he had kept his distance, so he did not hug anyone. He rejected Shino’s advances as always. The last time his older brother hugged him was probably when he was still in pre-school. Seryou did not get touched.

But he had someone he loved dearly. Someone whom he wanted to hold him so badly he thought he may go insane. But the problem with Yuzuru, if it was a problem at all, was what he did not think. He likely didn’t think before coming to the Dojo. He didn’t think about what to eat for lunch today, just ate anything. He didn’t think how Seryou would feel when asking to undress him for the very first time. He didn’t think when he asked Touji out for the first time. 

This is why Seryou was convinced his light touches, his looks, his offer to undress him, simply meant nothing. He was likely just joking around as always, his offer just a question thrown out there into the open, probably just something to pass the time.

It did not mean anything, Seryou knew this. Because Yuzuru never thought. Maybe it was his fault for observing his boyfriend too closely? Putting meaning into every little thing, applying weight onto every caress of his mole, every brush upon his thigh. Maybe it wasn’t Shino’s fault for not thinking, but his fault for thinking too much? Of course not everything has to have a meaning!  
Shino caressed his hand across Seryou’s chest while pulling the first layer of kyudo uniform off. The younger breathed out through his nose and squeezed his eyes shut. Abruptly, Seryou felt incredibly sad. At the thought that maybe everything was a game for Yuzuru. How was undressing his lover for the first time such a casual thing? 

Seryou didn’t want it to be like this. Despite his past habits of dating a new girl every Monday, he only did because he was desperate to fall in love and therefore fill the hole that Shino left. He didn’t like to think about it, but he knew what he did in the past was strange. And in a way quite messed up. But he did love her, but she only used him for her selfish gain, to get back at his brother.

Seryou was deeply, unexpectedly, romantic. 

Yuzuru guided him to sit down on the bench so he could remove his socks. He opened his eyes and looked down on him. He was really being unusually slow about this whole process.

Seryou wanted to be taken seriously. He knew what he did with his ex Shino wasn’t right. . or least what she did too him wasn’t right. He brushed it off for a long time, but Touji was only in middle school. He was Fourteen going on Fifthteen. She has been his first kiss, his first time making out with someone had been with her in his own home’s couch while his brother was upstairs. She never took him seriously. Seryou knew he was loved by Yuzuru, he never doubted that. But he too wanted to be desired in a different way. If he had it his way off his firsts would have been with the man he loved. Yuzuru looked up at him from the floor and smirked, moving his hand to unzip the bottom half of his uniform.

Seryou had never had sex. He was infamous around the school for his dating habits, and also for never once touching one of his girlfriend's unless absolutely necessary. He had never gone beyond making out with his ex Shino. 

He was a virgin. 

He knew that Yuzuru, being almost 3 years older than him, probably wasn’t, but he didn’t care. All he knew is that despite his flaws, he had never cared for another person so profoundly and wanted to prove it. He wanted to prove it with his body. Yuzuru was not his first kiss, not his first partner and was not his first love.

This was the only first he could give to Yuzuru, and he wanted to give it whole heartedly. Even if things such a thing as first's didn’t matter to Yuzuru, they mattered to Seryou. He just wanted to hold him, and in return be held. His sempai removed the bottom half of his uniform to reveal muscular pale legs. Seryou bit his lips suppressing any indecent sounds as Yuzuru stared at them curiously while running his hands up the boys ridiculously soft thighs. Strange, they were so hard when Shino had laid his head on them during the daily napping sessions at lunch break he had when he was still in High School. 

“Hey Seryou, how old are you now anyway?” Shino casually asked after the drowning silence between the two.

“I just turned Sixteen remember. . .” Seryou struggled to even speak, why was he asking such a question?

Yuzuru pulled him up and grabbed the final piece of clothing on his lover’s body-

“Stop,” Seryou pushed away, a rare sign of defiance, while holding the last piece of clothing against his chest. Yuzuru furrowed his brows.

“Huh? But this is the last piece,” he sounded like a little kid, but his cuteness was ignored. A lump forming in his throat, Seryou finally looked up at him. He remembered what Yuzuru had said a couple months ago about speaking his mind, and how it would make his life easier. This was one of those moments. 

“W-why are you doing this?” Seryou asked looking at him. At this point Yuzuru was no longer confused but annoyed. He didn’t understand why Seryou was acting like this.

“What?” 

The cold tone of Yuzuru's response began to erode Seryou's confidence. But . . . he needed to know if this really meant anything to him. He needed to know what every stroke, look and touch meant, for his own sanity.


	2. Locker Room

“I told you before, I’m just helping you,” a crease formed over Yuzuru’s thick brows. Unexpectedly, he looked more shocked than angry. His boyfriend was incredibly agreeable the majority of the time and even though Yuzuru did point it out as a fault, he would have to admit this character trait usually worked in his favour. If he ever misunderstood something, which Yuzuru was innately prone to, he was immediately and swiftly forgiven by his Kohai. However, in this situation, he had no idea what he did wrong! He just wanted to be helpful, from his past experience he knew archery uniforms, with their breastplates and complex layers, took a long time to take off. And he’d rather hurry up the process so he can spend his free time with his partner. But seeing Seryou’s bite of his lip and dark eyes… he knew he did something to upset him.

Who was he kidding, if he was being totally honest, there was another reason he asked to undress Seryou, but he never thought it’d lead to this. Whenever Touji got to see Yuzuru on the weekend, he’d stick so close to him, whether it was while eating Ramen (at their favourite spot where they had their first ‘date’) or simply walking next to each other. Despite his brash personality, Yuzuru often sucked at making the first move. Even when he did, it was always without thinking beforehand. He was usually clueless in reading Seryou’s micro-expressions, in knowing when he wanted to be kissed or hugged. Whereas in their short relationship, Seryou often fulfilled Yuzuru’s every need, Yuzuru was still lagging in understanding a person who so rarely showed how he truly felt due to his excessive consideration of other people’s feelings. However, lately, Touji had taken his lover's advice of doing what he wanted. At first, it was fine, simply holding the brown haired boy’s hand when he felt like it; but then Seryou became touchier. He’d extend their kisses, put his hand around Shino’s neck while doing so, and once even rested his hand on his abdomen until Yuzuru ended the kiss. It’s not that Yuzuru didn’t enjoy being touched, that would be ludicrous as he had been the one to ask Seryou out not once but twice. He had touched Seryou many times without thinking simply because that’s what he wanted to do. It’s that he would just start freaking out for unknown reasons. It’s not like he was inexperienced; he had been with an ex-girlfriend once or twice before. But this time it felt so different, a panic rising in his throat, his heart beating so fast he was afraid it might make an escape out his chest . . . maybe it was because this was his first time properly falling in love?

Yuzuru hadn’t thought too much about connecting with Seryou in that way before Seryou started coming on to him. Sometimes he even felt guilty, that a guy as pristine as Touji fell for him. That he didn’t deserve to even touch him, he knew if any of his exes found out they were together they’d wonder what Seryou saw in him. That was certainly Koike-chan’s response when she found out, other than complete horror. But Yuzuru was a complex person. So despite being timid to move things further, the thought of Seryou ever having sex with his ex-girlfriend Shino completely enraged him. He tried to forget about her as she was in the past, but Yuzuru had learned his envy had no bounds, as even the thought of Seryou in the same room as Shino infinitely pissed him off. It only took him a few weeks of being with Touji to discover he did indeed have a possessive streak.

Yuzuru had enough of his own ministrations, he wanted to know what Touji wanted and secretly wanted to move their relationship forward as well and judging by the way Seryou was behaving, he’d already figured out he wanted it as well. He just needed to confirm his boyfriend’s feelings in a non-obvious way. He’d actually talked to Koike-chan about his dilemma the week before.

* * *

 

Koike-chan was finally done with her Lunch as well as her rather aggressive lecture about how Yuzuru would fail University and go back to his parent’s house if he didn’t keep falling asleep in class.

“I mean you know you're paying for this right? I don’t understand all the effort you put in this year to get into University if you don’t even take notes, and even worse when you don’t even show up for lectures? At this rate, both your little sister and Seryou are gonna get a degree before you! A Third-year actually came up to me last week asking to be introduced to you, I had to tell her, other than the fact you’re seeing someone- who I might mention is out of your league- that you’re an airhead who is the opposite to how he looks!” She huffed and glared even harder when Yuzuru just looked into the distance and didn’t reply, noticing the departure of his usual jokes after a scolding. She didn’t want to sound stuck up, but despite her brashness towards him, she did care about him and loved him like a brother. Koike-chan new Yuzuru wasn’t naturally gifted at academics, and saw first hand how far he worked to get into the same University as her. She didn’t want him to slip up now. Besides, Utsumi had migrated to another city, she was the only left to take care of him. And there was the fact she found it incredibly hard to make female friends, so if Shino dropped out she’d truly be alone.

She scooted closer to him, moving his sweet tea out the way so she could rest her elbow on the cafeteria table.  
“So are you gonna reply…or?” she waved her hand in front of Yuzuru’s face.  
“You’re right.” he deadpanned, sighing with dropped shoulders.  
“Huh?”  
“At this rate, Seryou really will end up graduating before me,” this time he looked at Koike-chan with tired eyes.  
“What? I didn’t mean that! I was just saying it to make you work harder,” she frowned and continued “Hey . . . are you OK?”.  
“Yeah I’m fine,” he took a sip of his tea.  
“Honestly I didn’t mean it; I was just worried-”  
“I know Koike-chan! I didn’t even listen to half of what you said I’ve been thinking about something else,” he confessed, as Koike-chan slapped his knee.  
“Well that’s the last time I’m giving an idiot like you any advice then!” she tried to joke but she felt something wrong in that air.  
“That’s what you say every time,” he grinned, and she internally breathed a sigh of relief.  
“So... what were you thinking about then? Was it about Seryou?” she whispered as if it was a secret but at this point, quite a few people knew.  
“Yeah,” Yuzuru looked down.  
“Did you guys fight or something?” Koike-chan enquired, leaning closer.  
“No, it’s just I think . . . I think he wants to have sex with me,” Yuzuru whispered, sighing as if it was a great burden on him. Koike’s eyes widened, before she leaned back almost knocking over Yuzuru’s tea, and burst out laughing.  
“And how is that a problem!? Consider yourself lucky! He never touched any girl in High School, even when I dated him he was so gracious, and only touched me when absolutely necessary. But I can for sure tell you every girl wanted to be with him like that and—oh shit-wait, don’t tell me you really are straight and can’t do it with him?” she almost gasped, as if the truth had dawned on her. Yuzuru groaned.  
“Ugh, that’s not it! It doesn’t matter what I am, I just kinda panic and get shy. I don’t move forward because I’m scared I’ll go too far and find out he really doesn’t want it, plus he’s just so young,” he admitted, fists clasped on the table. From afar it likely looked like a lover’s quarrel, he was aware many classmates thought they were together due to their closeness. Maybe that’s why no many guys had hit on Koike-chan yet.  
“Young? Well how old is he again?” she raised an eyebrow,  
“Well he turned Sixteen before I graduated this year,” Yuzuru looked like he was remembering something sweet.  
“Well that's not that young, and you’re not that much older than him. And his age wasn’t a problem for you when you first asked him out . . . plus you said that he’s the one who started it,” she waved a hand dismissing Shino’s worries.  
“I guess I’m just making excuses because I’m the one whose nervous,” Yuzuru buried his face in his hands, avoiding endless teasing by hiding his blush. Koike-chan was quiet for too long, so he glanced up at her.

It was a rare occurrence for her to smile warmly at him,  
“…You really like him a lot don’t you?” she held his gaze. Yuzuru’s blush deepened.  
“Yeah,” he nodded.  
“Then you should stop being scared and just go for it. I doubt he’s thinking about this as much as you. If he’s showing signs of wanting to progress your relationship, do it. He’s probably waiting for you,” Koike-chan for the first time in their relationship sounded re-assuring.  
“You know for someone who hasn’t dated in so long you sure give good relationship advice,” he cheekily grinned up at her, large eyes gaining their shine back, only to be slapped on the back of the head.  
“You’re blessed to have me you know!” she yelled.  
“I know, I know, thanks for the help,” Yuzuru laughed.  
“Oh, and one more thing,” Koike-chan said in a serious tone.  
“What?” he asked.  
“You know when it’s two guys it’s not simple, be sure to research… and prepare way before,” she said sternly, Yuzuru just whistled.  
“Well, someone sure knows a whole lot about this topic,” he teased.  
“Shut up! I just want you to be safe idiot!” this time it was her turn to blush while beginning to pack her belongings away for her next lecture.  
“Yeah I know . . .” he reached for her hand and squeezed it. Koike-chan pulled back in disgust and stood up about to leave.  
“If you touch me again you’re dead! Save that stuff for your boyfriend, bye!” she scurried away and Yuzuru couldn’t contain his chuckle. He sure was lucky to have a friend like her.

* * *

 

And so the next week Yuzuru found himself going into Town after he finished University early, buying a new shirt and even ironing it when he got to his parent’s home. He took his time in the bath and conditioned his hair for once, though he found his it to be naturally soft without it. He dried his hair and styled it back, tucked his shirt into tight jeans with a tighter, fancy belt his dad had given him as a graduation gift. He looked in the mirror. Damn, Koike-chan was right, his face really was different than his personality. All this effort was not only for himself but for Seryou. Today he was planning to subtly confirm if Touji really wanted to move their relationship forward; and in Yuzuru’s convoluted mind, he could not simply ask him that, he would have to seduce him. He knew he was good looking (although he hated other people saying it) but there was no way his boyfriend could resist him if he actually put effort into his appearance. He undid three buttons for good luck.

And thus this is what lead poor Yuzuru to this unfortunate situation. His lover backed against a locker in a changing room, hugging his last piece of clothing for dear life against his chest while looking tremendously hurt. Seryou frowned at Shino’s aloof response. Surely Yuzuru had figured out by now he’d done something wrong? He tried to grab the black haired boy’s wrist in an effort to soothe him but he just pushed him away. The setting sunset shone on Seryou’s ivory thighs and shoulders through the window. Yuzuru wondered if all their confrontations would have to be dealt with in the archery changing room, it was almost tradition by now.

Seryou looked down and closed his eyes, finding it hard to breathe.  
  
“You really are so hard to be with Yuzuru-san…” he confessed. Yuzuru froze.

He could almost hear the sound of his heart breaking in two. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Misunderstandings as always, but Koike-chan is here to save the day with her advice. More from Yuzuru's POV so we can understand his reasoning and how is feeling about Touji wanting to move their relationship to the next level. Shy Yuzu is my fave.
> 
> Please tell me what you thought in the comments below! How do you like it so far? do you want me to continue?
> 
> I am planning to make them finally do the deed in the next chapter after clearing the misunderstandings and insecurities up. It will be my first time ever writing smut so please don't judge me if it's not a masterpiece! but i will try by best after re-searching how to write non-cringe worthy love scenes
> 
> See You Soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Right, so THIS IS MY SECOND EVER FIC YAYYY. The first chapter was just to put in place everything that is going on in Seryou's head, and using his past to explain his insecurities. 
> 
> The biggest hole(?) or just something I wished the Seven Days manga covered was the fact that Shino is not only Seryou's ex but his brothers girlfriend, correct me If I'm wrong but Yuzuru never finds out that Shino cheated on Seryou's brother with Seryou himself? I thought for a long time actually on how Yuzuru would react to such a big thing (in fact please put in the comments how you think Yuzuru would react to the news cos I'm struggling lol). Then again, the manga literally only covers one week so maybe Seryou didn't want to tell him straight away? In the manga it does not show him contemplating telling Yuzuru so I guess we just have to make it up haha
> 
> I feel like once Yuzuru knows he will understand better, and they can move their relationship to the next level. I think Yuzuru is just as worried about intimacy with Seryou, and with these two and their misunderstandings you best believe it won't be easy. The concept and idea's of their relationship after, when Yuzuru is in Uni, I got from other Seven Days fics. 
> 
> It had a live action which i loved I REALLY want Sevendays to be made into an Anime cos it could literally be the best bl anime ever made. No stupid stereotypes, just pure romance based on personality- and then maybe the fandom could grow and we get more fics :)
> 
> ANYWAY (I'm rabbling again) this story will be my first time writing anything Mature so I'm really sorry if its terrible! As for who tops and bottoms I see this couple as 100% dismantling shitty yaoi conventions and not caring who does what, so Versatile it is! The whole concept of this fic is Seryou regretting Yuzuru wasn't his first love and wanting to give his last first to Yuzuru, so enjoy!


End file.
